Take A Bow
by zanessalover007
Summary: A songfic to Take A Bow, By Rihanna. It's not that great, but i hope you like it. Review please. Rated T for some of the language. Previously Volleyballchica7788


**Okay, this is just a little songfic i did. it's nothing great, well i don't think so. I'm not really happy with it but i'm still gonna upload it. Please review.**

* * *

**How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation**

Gabriella sat in her room on a Friday night crying. She had just caught her boyfriend of 2 years cheating on her, with the head cheerleader. Katie. She buried her face into her pillow and cried harder. She couldn't believe him. He always seemed like the one guy you could trust. The one that would never cheat.

"Gabi?" Came a soft familiar voice from the other side of her door, followed by a knock.

She sat up and quickly wiped her tears away, hugging her pillow to her chest. "Come in" She said quietly.

She saw her two best friends, Taylor and Sharpay walk in with sad expressions. "How are you doing?" The blonde one asked.

"I've been better." She said shortly.

"Jake's an ass Gabby. He doesn't deserve you." Taylor blurted out.

"Yea, you could do so much better." Sharpay added.

Gabriella just shook her head and sighed. "No, he's the one that could do better. That's why he went to her." She said as she looked away, thinking back to how it happened.

_Gabriella smiled as she walked across the street to her boyfriends house. It was their 2 year anniversary and they planned on just staying home and watching movies. Well that's what Gabi thought._

_She knocked on the door and was confused when she heard giggles coming from the other side. She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her ear against the door. She heard the giggling again and her eyes widened. She knew that giggle. It was Katie Ackerman. The head cheerleader. _

_She quietly opened the door and looked in. She didn't see anyone and walked in. She walked over towards the living room. "Jak—" She started but stopped at the sight she saw. She stood there frozen, her mouth hanging open. Tears started to slowly pour down her cheeks. She stood there looking at the one thing she thought she'd never see. Jake, her boyfriend, and Katie, the head cheerleader, making out on his couch. Half naked._

_Jake looked up quickly, a worried ezpression on his face. "Brie? I thought you weren't coming over for a while."_

_Gabriella shook her head and just kept crying. "Oh so I come a little earlier to see my Boyfriend, who I thought loved me, and find him half naked with another girl." She shook her head and threw the box she had in her hand at him. "HAPPY FUCKING ANNIVERSARY Jake! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" She screamed before running out._

**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize**

Jake stood out in Gabi's backyard, throwing small rocks up at her window. It was now around 1 in the morning.

Gabriella lay in her bed crying. She knew Jake was out there, but she just couldn't face him right now. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it. He never really cared about her like she thought he did. She stood up, trying her best to walk over to her balcony doors. She wiped her tears, knowing she had to look strong in front of him.

She took a deep breathe before opening her door and walking out. "Jake I have nothing to say to you, just please leave." She said as she looked down at him, surprised at what she saw.

Jake stood there with his tearstained face looking up at her. He looked miserable, but she couldn't be weak right now. Nothing could change what he did, and what he did hurt her. She bit her lip to stop her from saying anything and shook her head.

"Brie please I'm so—"

"Don't call me that." She said quietly. It even hurt her to say that. He was the one and only person to ever call her that.

He sighed and took a deep breathe. "Gabs, I'm sorry. You know I love you. I don't know what I was thinking I just—"

**You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**

"No Jake, you had your one chance and you blew it. If you really cared about me you wouldn't have done that. Just stop crying, you look so stupid down there." She said as she started to feel her tears fall down again.

**  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

"You know the only reason why your sorry is because I walked in. If I wouldn't have you wouldn't be feeling guilty at all because I still wouldn't have known. How long as this been going on? Whats the fucking point of this stupid fucking relationship if you just go fuck other girls. AND ON OUR ANNIVERSARY JAKE!" By now she was practically screaming, she didn't care if she woke up the neighbors. She just wanted him to know how bad he hurt her.

**  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going**

"I can't believe I fell for this. I'm so stupid. All you did was make up stupid ass excuses so I wouldn't know." She said and shook her head as her tears started flowing faster. "I should've listen to Taylor a long time ago and broken up with you. It wouldn't have hurt so bad. All you did was make me fall in love with you Jake, just to find out you never loved me." She said and with that she turned around and walked back into her house. She sighed and closed her door as she took a deep breathe.

She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the ground. She knew she wouldn't be getting sleep for a long time. All she wanted to do now was cry.

**  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing**

She sat there and cried for about another five minutes. She slowly stood up and sighed. She looked out her doors and saw that Jake was just now leaving. She knew he was hurting too, but what he did to her was unforgivable. She closed her curtains and walked over to her bed.

**  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

It was now two weeks later. The day of the basketball championship. Gabriella was a lot happier her now. Her friends had all been there for her, especially Troy. The two were growing closer and closer.

Gabriella was at her locker when someone came up and wrapped their arms around her waist. She smiled thinking it was Troy, but her smile fell when she turned around and saw _him_. It was Jake. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey" he said as he looked into her eyes. "I just want to say sorry, I know I hurt you and I feel like shit. I haven't been with a girl since you and I don't know what to do. I need you baby."

Gabriella smiled at him softly and shook her head. "And I just want to thank you. You've made my life a lot better. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have realized how much I really love Troy." She said and shrugged as her smile grew bigger.

"Oh and I want to say you're a really good actor. You put on a great show, our relationship should be a soap opera. You could play the lead" She said before closing her locker. "Bye Jake." She smiled at him before walking away.

Jake just stood there staring at her, _'Did she seriously just say that?'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head and kicked her locker. Boy did he fuck up.

**Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on**

Jake walked into the locker room after school to get ready for the big game. He saw Troy at his locker and shook his head. He hated him right now and could really just punch him, but he couldn't risk getting kicked off the team.

He walked over to his locker and furrowed his brow when he saw a box full of things on the bench. He opened it up and sighed. He kicked the box off the bench and cursed loudly. "FUCK!" He yelled. Inside the box was all of the stuff he had given to Gabriella throughout their relationship. He knew it was over now.

**  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one**

**This just looks like the re-run.**

**Please, what else is on**

The Basketball game had just ended. East high beat West high again. Gabriella ran down on the court smiling big. She ran straight to Troy and hugged him tight.

"Congratulations Wildcat" She said happily. They both pulled back from the hug and looked into each others eyes. They both slowly started to lean in. Their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. After a few minutes the need for air broke the kiss apart. They stood there and smiled at each other.

"You have no idea what its like to wait two years to do that." Troy said with a goofy grin.

"Oh I think I do." Gabi said before leaning in again. Gabriella's life had finally started looking good again. Sure her "amazing" relationship with Josh had ended, but an even better one was just about to start. An even better show than her and Jake's.


End file.
